


Finally

by J13579



Series: Sokai Week 2020 [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, SoKai Week, SoKai Week 2020, Sokai, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: Here’s the seventh and final entry of my Sokai Week 2020 series. It’s been a fun and somewhat interesting ride for me.Today’s theme is Down the Road.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sokai Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817146
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: SoKai Week 2020





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any constructive criticism and feedback, leave a comment.

“Today’s the day, huh?”

“Yeah,” Sora adjusted his tie. “Came quicker than I thought huh, Riku?”

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Riku replied.

Sora chuckled slightly. Riku was obviously the best choice for best man. Aside from perhaps Roxas, it was barely a choice. Riku was someone who standed by his side through thick and thin and Sora could think of no better to be by his side on this very special day.

“Hey, Sora!”

The two men turned to see Tidus poking his head in the door.

“It’s time.”

“Well,” Sora turned to Riku. “Let’s not keep anyone waiting.”

* * *

“Let me adjust your veil and… perfect.”

Selphie quickly turned Kairi towards the full-length mirror in the changing room, allowing the latter to get a look at her appearance.

“Don’t you look perfect.”

“Thanks,” Kairi turned to Selphie. She was obviously the best choice as Maid of Honor. Aside from Namine, there was no other girl she was this close with. It was barely a choice.

“You ready?”

Kairi knew her answer.

“Definitely.”

* * *

Sora was the first to make his way to the altar, his best man, Riku, by his side. All of his closest friends and family were there in the church: Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Tidus, Selphie, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus were just a few of the many guests invited to the wedding.

It wasn’t long before Here Comes The Bride played and with it came Kairi. She walked down the aisle, carrying a bouquet of flowers with two flower girls skipping behind, throwing flowers onto the aisle.

“It is here we are to see the marriage between two warriors in love, we-”

As the priest ran through his scripture, Sora and Kairi looked at each other and liked what they saw.

Kairi couldn’t help but admit that Sora looked dashing in his tux. Even his signature spiky hair wasn’t enough to ruin the handsome image on display in her eyes.

Sora knew Kairi looked radiant in her wedding dress. All dolled up in a lovely purple wedding gown with puffy sleeves, embroidered flowers, layers upon layers of petticoats and a veil to complete her bridal attire. A wedding dress fit for a princess.

“Sora, would you take this woman before you as your lawfully wedded wife till death do you part?”

Sora knew this was it. The important part. All he had to do was say two simple words.

“I do.”

“Kairi, would you take this man before you as your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?”

Kairi knew this was it. Two simple words and Sora will officially be her husband.

“I do.”

“Then you may kiss the bride.”

The two Keyblade wielders took each other’s hand into theirs and pulled each other in a long and loving kiss. After everything they went through, all the trials and losses they endure, they were finally together. For this one day, that was the only thing that mattered.


End file.
